She-Venom:Family is Never
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: Having moved to San Francisco Emily hopes that things will be better for both her and Venom until symbiotes from venom's family find them in hopes of killing venom for braking their code,Emily must try to survive while also trying to pay her rent.
1. New Beginnings

**Hello there and welcome to another She Venom story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**One Year Later**

**San Francisco**

The sound of the door banging was enough to get Emily out of her bed as she then got up and then quickly wore a bathrobe as she then opened the door and was greeted by her landlord. "Oh um." "Your late on your rent for the third time!,if you want to stay here then pay by next week!" SLAM! Emily then moaned in disappointment as her friend said **"We should eat him." **"What why would we do that!?" **"You've been living in this Shithole for almost a year." **"Shut up and give me some clothes. The symbiote then changed into a black tank top and shorts. "Really!?" **"It's hot outside." **Emily then went to her bedroom where she had made it into a small training room as she then grabbed a large barbell and then tried to lift it as she then changed into Venom who was now pumped with muscles as she then lifted it with one arm. ("Show off.") **"I'm much stronger than you." **Emily then simply turned on a police scanner and then heard about something and then left as she headed to the location. She then went inside a small warehouse where she was still in her human form as she waited for the right time as she then climbed to the roof as she watched very closely when "What are you doing up there!?" She then turned around and saw a young security guard. "I'm keeping a lookout?" "Keep it that way." As soon as they left Emily then pulled out her camera and then waited as inside she watched as a large wepons deal was going on as she then noticed a large crate as she counted the number of people who were there as she then lept into the air and said "NOW!" As she then transformed into Venom who slammed to the ground as they then roared as all the dealer then grabbed every weapon they could fine but it did very little as Venom then shot her tendrils and grabbed two men and then ripped them in half spilling blood and entrails on the floor as she then continued to stomp,slam,and chomp them until another door bust open as a large S.W.A.T team walked in. "What is that thing!?" **"Fuck." **"Kill it!" As they then unloaded their ammunition on her Emily then said ("Don't hurt them!") **"I known that!" **Venom then used her muscles to grab and lift a enormous and heavy metal beam as she then swung it around knocking them to the floor unconscious as she then dropped it. **"F.. AGH!!!" **Venom then screamed in pain as a final person opened the crate and pulled out a flamethrower and was using it as Venom then began to catch on fire as she then grabbed a iron rod and trew it hitting the fuel tank and causing it to exploded as she then changed back. "Are you alright?" **("Im hurt but I'll heal.") **Emily then then grabbed her camera and then started to take photos as she then sent them to The San Francisco Chronicle as she then walked back to her apartment as she then closed the door and went to sleep. At around midnight a large space shuttle had landed at the San Francisco international airport as the main crew left and stepped out into the fresh air. As they were greeted by the airport staff they then asked for a private room and when they shut the door and closed the blinds they then transformed into large symbiotes.

**"Now our plan." "Why are you taking charge?" "Because I'm your mother!" **The other symbiotes were Scream, Agony,Lasher,and their mother Phage who was the main leader. **"Yes now i hate to say this but your little sister is now a traitor to our kind!" **("May i interrupt?") **"Be quite!" **("Killing your own sibling is one thing but I'm not going to kill an innocent person!") **"If you leave me I'll eat your brains!" **Dona then stood silent. **"That's better NOW on to find her****!" "YES!"**

They then changed back into their human hosts and then walked off. Emily was busy watching the news which was reporting about the crime scene she had made as they called her a myth like Bigfoot. "**Mph!" **"Venom what's... Blech!" Emily then started to vomit out bullets which landed on the floor in a Green mucus. "What is that?" **"My vomit." **Emily then went to clean it as the door was being knocked as she then looked trough the peephole as she then opened the door to find a mailwoman standing at the door. "Package for Emily Brock." "That's me?" She then signed to paper as she was given a box which she placed on the table and then opened it to see that it contained all of her stuff she had left behind in New York along with a letter from her aunt Weying which read **Emily i found some of your stuff and i thought that you might need it,Also cassie sent something of her own,P.S left you a small amount for your life.** Emily then opened a envelope that contained aa large amount of cash wrapped in a rubber band and a newspaper clipping that read **Small creature attack local gangs **which caused her to laugh. **"Maybe it was a good idea to give her a part of me." **"Yeah." She then went to bed and then slept as someone pounded on the door. "What now!?" She then angrily opened the door and said "Listen I'm already t... Of!" She was then tossed across the roof as three women walked inside. "Sorry about that but we're being forced to." "What?" They then changed into small medium sized symbiotes as a large one walked inside and said **"Your her host?" **"Venom explain?" **("They are my family**Phage then grabbed her by the neck and opened her mouth when Emily then changed into Venom and then grabbed phage and tossed her. **"Why are you after me and my host?" "You are a traitor to our kind,you bonded with the human instead of taking her over!" ****"My Venom you've grown." ****"Like you always said the stronger the bond the stronger we get!" **Venom then began to swell and growth more as her breasts and buttocks were now swelling and inflating as more muscles began to grow as Venom was now eight feet tall and ripped with muscles,while her family were simply five feet. **"Bring it on!" **The four symbiotes then lept into the air as Venom lept also.

**And that is the first chapter complete.**


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**Hello there and welcome back to my she venom story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**"Die you little Bitch!" **Scream,Agony, Lasher and Phage grabbed onto venom who then slammed them across the wall.

**"Work properly with me!" **("I don't want to hurt her.") **"You have got to be kidding me!" **

The symbiotes where having trouble with their hosts as they tried to hurt venom only to stop at the last second as Venom grabbed their legs and swung them around in circles hitting them with furniture. They then tackled venom as they broke a wall as they landed on the street.

**(Authors note:Play till i collapse by Eminem in this scene)**

**"Shit!" **Scream then grabbed a lamp post and swung it hitting venom. **"Finally!"** Venom then slammed into a parked vehicle which set off the alarm. **"ARGH!"** Venom then grabbed it and swung it at Lasher who was holding a metal pole sign which caused the car to exploded in front of her as she caught of fire. **"ARGH!,It Burns!" **Venom then shot a tendril at her and then pulled out the host as Lasher then started burning as venom stomped her way towards the symbiote and slammed her face on the pavement. **"We're almost there Emily."** ("Good.") Lasher then slowly went back inside her host who then fainted from exhaustion. **"One down,three more." "DIE YOU CUNT!"** Scream then leapt on her sister while truing her hands into axes and slashing her back. **"Save some for me!" **Agony then rushed at her impaling a pole at her torso and nearly hitting Emily. ("Shit!") **"Are you alright?" **("I'm fine.") Venom then grabbed her sister and slammed them together with brute force. The Black symbiote then roared in victory. Both Agony and scream then went back inside their hosts. ("Who's left?") **"****My mother,she's the only one who can match my strength." "She's right about that."** Phage was about the same size as her daughter but had an average build while venom was ripped with muscles.

**"Why do you care so much about the humans?" "They are good hosts if you let them understand your propose." ****"Then Fuck you!" **

Phage then grabbed venom with her tendrills before shoving her bladed arm into her chest as it hit Emily's stomach. **"ARGH!"** ("FUCK!") Venom then went back inside as Phage grabbed Emily. **"How can a weak human like you give her so much power?" **"You stay long enough with one the bond grows more." She then stabbed Emily more as Emily then threw a rock at a car as the alarm went off. **"ARGH!"** Phage then held her head as the noise was too much for her as she then went back inside as Emily then punched her host in the face. "There down now what?" **"I feast on their bones."** Venom then took over as she stomped her way towards the confused hosts. "What happ.. ned." "What is that?!" The four women then back towards a wall as the ten foot tall bulky creature then approached them as it grabbed Donna Diego while licking it's long tongue. "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME." **"Oh not you." **Her tongue then went inside her throat as it came out with a yellow and red ooze as it then fell to the floor and went down a sewer drain. **"Darn well i still have three more."** The other woman then quickly ran off in different directions as Donna then simply ran down an alleyway only to be blocked by venom. **"Who are your Friends?!" **"We were simply studding a meteor when it broke these things attached themselves to us and..." **"Good enough."** She then opened her mouth showing large teeth.

("V,What are you doing.?!") **"She's** **bonded with scream."** "NO i'm not you have to believe me!" ("When we bonded you swore to only eat the ones that do harm to others.") **"She harmed us."** ("She's innocent!") **"Fine!"**

She then grabbed her by the neck **"But if i see you with her or you harm us ****again,i will not hesitate to eat your brains and your heart! understand?!" **"YES!" She then dropped her as Donna then ran off as Emily took control. "Now what?" **("We wait for them to attack us again.") **"Are you sure about..." "BROCK!" Emily then saw her landlord walk up to her. "What is this?!" He pointed to the large hole in the wall of her apartment. "OH... well uhm... Mr. Ditkovich i can explain!" "And my rent!?" Emily then gave him the money her aunt gave her.

"There should be some more for the damages." **("Let me eat him.")** ("Shut up!") "Fine,but you should find a place to stay while the repairs are being made." ("He's not the bad after all.")

Emily then stayed at a local homeless shelter as she slept the night off. The next morning she walked to a local coffee shop and entered as she waited in line. "Donna Diego!" The same woman from yesterday walked up and grabbed her order as she froze still as she saw Emily as she dropped her coffee and ran out the door. "Ma'am you.. oh forget it." By the time Emily got to the front of the line the door opened as Donna came back with two police officers.

"She's stalking me after threatening me!" "Miss is this true?" "No it's just a coincidence... **You Fuck**!" "Miss i suggest that you leave." "I just got in front of the line... **You piece of Shit!" **("Stop your making this worse!") "Miss your under arrest for disturbing the peace."

The two officers then pinned her down and cuffed her as Donna was heading to the door.

"Miss your going to have to take a witness statement." "Of course." **("I'll help you.") **"V don't..."

Emily then stood up before kicking one of the officers in the chest with her foot and grabbing the other with her legs and slamming her head on the table as she then rushed at Donna and slammed her at the glass breaking it as she fell to the ground. "Ow." **"Payback Bitch!"** ("Oh no.") Emily then transformed into Venom breaking the handcuffs as she grabbed Donna as everyone was recording it. **"I told you not to mess with us!" **("V,leave me out of this!") Just then she was shot multiple times as the bullets then simply came out the other side of her skin. Venom then dropped Donna who once again ran away screaming bloody murder as multiple squad cars then arrived as a SWAT vehicle as they all surrounded her. ("What the fuck did you get us into?!")

**And that is another chapter complete.**

Donna ran towards a warehouse as she entered it to find her fellow friends there.

"Donna why are you here?" "Those things you have just let them take you!" "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" **("I like her.")** "Get out of me head!" Phage then took over her host as she walked towards Donna.

**"What do you propose?"** "I mean,Leslie think about you said that your always harassed by guys." "Yeah but that doesn't mean i want an alien inside me!" "Carla you want to be stronger right?" "I mean yeah but like working out,then again that Venom chick was ripped." "And Ramira you always wanted to be recognized?" "Yeah but not like a freak!" "But think about what we could do with them,think of the power they can give us!"

The three women the thought about it. "Fine,but what about yours?" "She's somewhere but i'll find her." "Alight fine we agree." **"Good."** The women then turned into the symbiotes who in turn began to grow in power and size. **"Finally!" "So much power!" "Nice tits and ass." **The other's looked at Lasher. **"What?"**


End file.
